beyblade_burst_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rantarro Kiyama
Appearance Rantaro is tall, comparative to his age, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black gakuran jacket with a red tank top underneath. His matching gakuran trousers are kept up using a white sash and he keeps comic books around his waistband (In the manga, these are specifically CoroCoro comics). He wears a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and he is almost always seen with a lollipop in his mouth. He also carries a large white paper fan. Personality Rantaro is highly self-confident, often referring to himself as the Head Honcho and is good at sneaking things in and out of their school's strict regulations. He can be quite simple-minded and clueless, and is shown to not be very insightful (such as when he was unable to tell that Valt was upset over Shu's shoulder injury and when Ken was feeling lonely at Xander's grandpa's dojo). Despite this, he is honest and has a strong sense of justice. Rantaro has many similar personality traits to Valt Aoi. Being naturally honest, he displays many of his emotions openly, whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or joy. He always wants to be seen as a tough guy, but he is actually a big softie underneath it all. Often times, he is the first to encourage his teammates to do well before a battle and provide moral support whenever they are feeling down. In addition, Rantaro is shown to get along very well with younger children, retroactively foreshadowing his close relationship with his younger brother, Ranjiro. Rantaro's greatest fear is revealed to be unicorns, though it is unknown how or where he developed this fear from. A couple of his favorite foods are tacos and meat. At one point, he threw a fit when Wakiya stole an entire plate of kabobs meant for the former, leaving him nothing but a single green onion. As seen a couple of times in the anime, Rantaro doesn't like it when people call his jacket a cape. Biography Beyblade Burst (anime) Rantaro was introduced in Let's Go! Valtryek!!, where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Valt Aoi. He won the battle against Valt without commanding his Beyblade once, as Valt's bad launches caused self-knockouts. He was then forced to clean up the mess caused by Valt's Victory Valtryek Boost Variable by Principal Shinoda. He later registered for the local tournament and faced Valt once again in the first round of the tournament. Despite winning the first battle with a Ring-Out Finish and earning a point, Rantaro lost the second round due to a Burst Finish, resulting in Valt's overall victory. He complimented Valt on his performance afterwards. Ever since then, Rantaro became good friends with Valt, Ken Midori, and Daigo Kurogami. They eventually go on to form their own Beyblading Club and train together. Beyblade Burst Evolution Sometime after Valt's battle against Lui in the Individual tournament finals, both Valt and Rantaro are scouted by Spain's team; BC Sol and their beyblades receive upgrades. They do so well that they become official members of BC Sol and battle in the World League. At various points, Rantaro and Valt join Wakiya and Daigo in learning more about the Snake Pit and their best blader Red Eye, who turned out to be their friend Shu. In the finals of the World League, he battles in the first round. There, he defeats Richard Yello through his Stamina Launch overpowering Richard's special move. Elated, he thanks Trad for giving him the grip to help him grow. During a flashback before the final match between Silas and Joshua, he gave Silas a lolipop to help him relax as his teammate's efforts to push himself in training. Beyblade Burst Turbo Rantaro is not present in Turbo, save for a few appearances in flashbacks. However, his brother Ranjiro is one of the main Bladers. He is also mentioned to have passed down his Raging Roktavor Bey to Ranjiro as well. Anime Appearances Edit Beyblade Burst Edit * '' Episode 01 - Let's Go Valtyek'' * Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of The Underworld * Episode 03 - Blast Off Launch * Episode 04 - Beyblad Club: Let's Get Started * Episode 05 - Into the Darkness Dark Doomcizor * Episode 06 - Get Ready Crash Course * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch It's Crazy Fast * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent Hyper Hourusood * Episode 09 - Wyvron In The Way * Episode 10 - Get Over it Trust in Valtyek * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair * Episode 12 - Shield Crush Menace * Episode 13 - Shu's Test * Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised * Episode 15 - Ferce Fight Valtryek vs Sprizen * Episode 16 - A Group Lesson Shakadera Special * Episode 17 - Extream Xcalius * Episode 18 - Team Battle It's Off the Hook * Episode 19 - Roktavor vs Unicrest * Episode 20 - Bring it Together Chain Launch * Episode 21 - A Battle Of Friendship * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens * Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor * Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing * Episode 27 - Training Camp The Biting Stadium * Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers A Huge Stormy Adventure * Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake Quetziko * Episode 31 - Teachings of a Legend * Episode 32 - Cyclone Power * Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs * Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish Lost Luinor * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex Lost Spiral * Episode 40 - All In Going Solo * Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap * Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor The Venomous Snake * Episode 43 - Winged Launch * Episode 44 - Roar Battle of the Beasts * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top Valt vs Xander * Episode 47 - Star Battle * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals Spin Versus Speed * Episode 49 -Old Rivals Lui Versus Shu * Episode 50 - Overthrowing the King * Episode 51 - Final Showdown Victory Valtryek Beyblade Burst Evolution Edit * Episode 01 - Fresh Start! Valtryek's Evolution (Flashback) * Episode 02 - Fighting Spirit! Berserk Roktavor! * Episode 03 - Drain Fafnir! Winding Up! * Episode 04 - Whirlwind! Tempest Wyvron! * Episode 05 - Surprise Attack! Kinetic Satomb! * Episode 06 - Squad Shake Up! * Episode 07 - Journey to the Top! * Episode 08 - Season Opener! European League! * Episode 09 - Alter Cognite! The Shape Shifter! * Episode 10 - Free to Launch! * Episode 11 - BC Sol! A Team Divided! * Episode 12 - The Return of Doomscizor! * Episode 13 - Twin Scythes! Double Strike! * Episode 14 - Attack! Maximus Garuda! * Episode 15 - Ghasem! The Airborne Blader! * Episode 16 - The Search for Shu! * Episode 17 - Shadow Magic! The Snake Pit! * Episode 18 - The Underground Maze! * Episode 19 - Secret Fire! Red Eye! * Episode 20 - New Teammates! New Rivals! * Episode 21 - Joshua vs. the Space Ninjas! * Episode 22 - Blast Jinnius! Caller of Storms! * Episode 23 - Infinity Stadium! Raul's Challenge! * Episode 24 - World League! Setting the Stage! * Episode 25 - Showdown! Surge Xcalius! * Episode 26 - Genesis Reboot! * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 28 - Vampire! Deep Caynox! * Episode 29 - The Fortress! Shelter Regulus! * Episode 30 - Collision Course! To the Finals! * Episode 31 - Big 5! Breaking Through! * Episode 32 - Unrivaled! Triple Saber! * Episode 33 - The World League Final! * Episode 34 - Full Power Spring Attack! * Episode 35 - To the Podium! * Episode 36 - Lúinor vs. Spryzen! * Episode 37 - Challenge of Champions! * Episode 38 - Requiem Project! Spryzen Unleashed! * Episode 39 - Emperor of the Underground! * Episode 40 - Bow Down! Boom Khalzar! * Episode 41 - Colossus Hammer! Twin Noctemis! * Episode 42 - BC Sol Scorcher! * Episode 43 - White Hot Rivals! * Episode 44 - Epic Evolution! Strike Valtryek! * Episode 45 - Spryzen the Destroyer! * Episode 46 - No Limits! Free vs. Lui! * Episode 47 - Full Force Charging Up * Episode 48 - Teamwork! To the Semi-Finals! * Episode 49 - The Fierce Four! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point Bursting Through! * Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! Beyblade Burst Turbo * Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset! (flashback) * Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! (flashback) Beyblades * Roktavor Heavy Survive: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst manga. * Raging Roktavor Gravity Revolve: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst anime. He would later give it to his younger brother, Ranjiro. * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel: Rantaro's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst Evolution anime. * Berserk Roktavor 4 Flugel: Rantaro's Beyblade without the use of the Cross frame, giving Roktavor an increase in speed. Special Moves * Roktavor Zone: Roktavor takes up the center of the Beystadium and uses its strong Stamina and Defense to repel opponents while reducing Stamina loss. * Stamina Launch: Roktavor now has a higher spin speed and more power thanks to the Knuckle Grip that Trad gave to Rantaro. When this launch is executed properly, it allows Roktavor to attack with more power. However, if the launch fails, Roktavor bursts on its own rather easily. The grip changes during the finals at the World League. * Ultra Roktavor Zone: A stronger version of Roktavor Zone in which Roktavor utilizes its Stamina Wings to create a miniature cyclone that repels attacks and allows it to spin for longer periods of time. Battles Beyblade Burst (Anime) |} Beyblade Burst Evolution Beyblade Burst Turbo Quotes * "Keep your cool, Honcho. Come on, inner peace. Think sunshine and tacos." * "MAN CANNOT SURVIVE ON GREEN ONION ALONE!!!!" * "This is just like the unicorn from my dreams." * "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY makes my friend sad!" * "HEY! ZIP IT!" -yelling at Valt to keep quiet about the number of Bey Club members * "With great style comes great responsibility." * "Alright, punks, I'm the one you want a piece of! Who wants to go first?!" * "Is that arrogance I am detecting in your voice?" * "No one pops my happy bubble!" * "Time-out! You're wound up tighter than my belt on Thanksgiving! And that's sayin' a lot." * "Am I boring you?!" * "Please tell me you weren't actually talking to your Bey just now?" * "That's okay, just forget about little old me." * "Welcome to Roktavor Zone!" * "You don't say? Nothing gets past you." * "Unlike some of us, he's got the fundamentals down." -talking about Shu * "Look at him showing off! There's no need for that behavior!" * "Can't a guy soak up the sun in peace?!" * "It's not a cape!" * "You signed up for this, so stay put!" -telling Valt that he can't back out of giving the Athlete's Pledge * "What else did you expect? We're just getting started started! How about I skip the appetizers and serve up the main course!" * "What'd you say? My hearing aids can't pick up the frequency of your attitude!" -Rantaro imitating an old man * "You're overdoing the whole 'Shadow' thing!" * "You won't even let us take a lunch break!?" -getting shouted at by Joshua Burns' director, Terry Trent * "Tell us something we don't know, chatterbox!" * "I'm too pretty to be an icicle!" * "And the award for 'Worst Attitude' goes to..." * "There goes the street cred." * "He's been living a secret double life this whole time? Why would he do something like this?" -after finding out about Shu being Red Eye * (tearing up) "Honcho, keep it together!." -after Valt defeats Shu in the International Blader's Cup final. Trivia *Rantaro's family name, Kiyama, includes the name of a colour, similar to Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai, who have "Blue" and "Crimson" in their names respectively. Specifically, his colour is yellow. * Rantaro's first name and his bey, Roktavor share the same initials, hinting at the letter R in the center of his bey. * Rantaro wears his jacket around his shoulders just like how Ryuga wore his. * While everyone else "evolved" their Beyblades in Evolution, Rantaro simply got a new one while giving his old one to his brother. * His last name "Kiyama" means "yellow mountain" in Japanese. Coincidentally, it is also sounds like the Arabic word "Qiyamah" which means "apocalypse day", befitting his Beyblade, Roktavor, which was themed after Ragnarok. * His birthday is April 30.